


New Toy

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella is very frustrated with Edward's reluctance to become physical.  They come up with a compromise.  She didn't imagine her father would walk in on her in the middle of it.  She definitely didn't imagine he'd stay when he did.





	1. Compromise

Bella was a little frustrated with Edward’s endless rules when it came to intimacy.  He wouldn’t even French kiss in case he accidentally bit her lip and went into a bloodlust craze.  So that meant no passionate kissing, no fooling around, and definitely no sex. 

 

But he could sense her growing tension with the situation and their physical relationship, and came up with a compromise. 

 

 _Phone sex._  

 

Bella felt ridiculous in her short nightgown, no panties, laying out on her bed and teasing her nipple with one hand while the other held her cell phone to her ear.  “Okay,” she breathed, “I’m doing it.” 

 

His voice sounded deeper than she had ever heard it as he gave her orders.  He assured her that he would participate on his end of the line too, and that he wouldn’t laugh at whatever noise he heard from her.  “Good.  When that one is hard, I want you to squeeze your other one until it’s hard too.” 

 

She obeyed him, closing her eyes and trying to picture him above her on the bed.  It wasn’t so hard.  Sometimes if she woke up in the night, he’d be sitting over her.   

 

“Now trail your hand down your body.  Feel yourself.” 

 

With a shaky exhale, she did as told. 

 

“Imagine my hand on your stomach, on your skin.  Go under the nightgown.” 

 

She clenched her eyes shut as she desperately tried to imagine him with her. 

 

“Now go lower.  You know where.” 

 

This is where she believed she would hit a road block with Edward and phone sex.  He was from the 1900s.  Would he really be able to speak so explicitly about their body parts and touches? 

 

“Say it,” she begged, not daring to move her hand from her lower belly until he did.  “Tell me exactly what you want me to do, Edward.” 

 

There was a silence on the other end and Bella was sure that he would pump the breaks and decide that  _phone sex_ was too much as well.  She was about to sit up when he finally spoke. 

 

“Pussy,” he whispered.  “I want you to put your fingers on your pussy and stroke it.  Warm yourself up.  You need to get wet.” 

 

With a moan at his words, she obeyed, stroking herself lightly as her lower lips started warming up at the attention.   

 

“Put those fingers in your mouth, get them wet,” he ordered. 

 

With stuttered breathing, she pulled her fingers away to slide them into her mouth.  She wrapped her tongue around them and covered them in saliva. 

 

“When they’re wet enough, put them on your clit and make little circles.” 

 

Bella gasped as she did so, pressing lightly and then a little harder as she circled her engorged clit with two fingers. 

 

“How does that feel?  Does it feel good?” 

 

She gasped again.  “Y-yes.  What are you doing?  Are you touching yourself?” 

 

His little grunt told her – yes, he was.  “I’m sliding my hand up and down my penis.” 

 

She groaned, “ _Say it.”_  

 

 _“Cock,”_ he hissed.  “I’m touching my cock.  Someday it’ll be your hands touching me.  And my fingers on your clit.  Touch yourself harder, flick it.  Like I would.” 

 

She did as he told her, pressing her fingers hard on her clit as she now flicked it up and down, sending sparks up her spine.  She moaned out loud now, happy that her dad was at work. 

 

“You sound beautiful, love,” Edward murmured.  “But now you need to go further, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” she breathed, her fingers slowing on her clit as she awaited his orders. 

 

“Take one finger, and slide it into your pussy.”  His voice was gravelly now.  He’d given up on polite pretenses of his youth.  He was giving her what she wanted.  “Imagine it’s mine.” 

 

She slid her index finger into her snatch and whimpered at the small feeling of being filled, even just a little bit.  She wished it was a thick, masculine finger inside her instead of her own dainty one.   

 

“Thrust it in and out of yourself, then add another one.  Go faster.” 

 

Bella moaned as she listened to every order he gave her until she had three fingers fucking her cunt as fast as she could make them.  Her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to picture Edward above her, fucking her on his hand as he said nasty words. 

 

All of the sudden, a hand pulled hers out of her cunt with a little squelch and she opened her eyes to see her father looming over her from the foot of her bed with a smirk.  Before she could react, three of his  _much thicker_ fingers were suddenly inside her pussy and pistoning in and out of her at breakneck speeds. 

 

Edward was none the wiser.  “Are you about to have your first orgasm, love?” 

 

Bella squealed as Charlie pressed his thumb to her clit while his fingers thrust in and out of her.  “Oh!  Yes, yes!  More, I want more!” 

 

Edward chuckled in her ear.  “Don’t worry, love.  You’ll get as many orgasms as it takes for me to make myself cum.” 

 

Bella felt like could faint. 

 

“Now cum for me, all around your fingers.” 

 

With her father’s rough handling, she obeyed.  She clenched around his fingers as they fucked her harder and faster and nearly screamed into her cell phone as she came and drenched his hand in fluid.  Charlie’s fingers slowed down, working her down from her high as she stared up at him in abject horror.  She motioned to her phone and mouthed, ‘ _Edward!’_  

 

He just grinned, and bent down so his head was at her pussy, and licked her all up, cleaning up her mess.  She suppressed a moan as she tried to get Edward closer to cumming himself.  That way she could hang up without him figuring out that her dad had been the one to make her cum just now.  “Oh, Edward... are you still touching your dick?  Fucking yourself?  Imaging it was my hand.  I wish I had your dick to fuck right now.  My hand it just so small.” 

 

Edward answered in a groan and she could hear his hand smacking his skin faster.  “Someday, love.  Take a deep breath for me, get ready for the next one.” 

 

She did as told, but the breath came in sharper as her dad wrapped his lips around her clit and lightly sucked on it.  She clamped her hand over her mouth to smother any sounds she couldn’t let Edward hear. 

 

“Ready?  Grab the toy we picked out.” 

 

Charlie’s head picked up from her pussy.  Her eyes widened as she remembered the dark purple dildo she and Edward picked up in Port Angeles for this occasion.  Edward didn’t mind her breaking her hymen on her own.  That way, he’d be far away from the possible blood when it came time for him to make love to her while she was still human before she turned.  This would ease her into it in case he got too rough. 

 

Charlie grinned when he saw it, and grabbed it before she could.  He tossed it onto the floor and stood on his knees.  Bella’s eyes widened when she saw him undo his belt and zip, pulling his pants down.  His hard and weeping cock popped out.  Her eyes bugged out of her head now.  He was at least three inches longer than the toy and much thicker.  There was no way it would fit. 

 

“I want you to take the tip and slowly slide it into your mouth.  You have to get it wet and ready.” 

 

Charlie smirked as he heard Edward’s orders over the phone.  With a wink and a finger pressed to his lips –  _shh –_ he crawled up her body and pressed the head of his cock to her lips.  He pulled the phone out of her hand and held it closer to her mouth and he slipped his dick into her mouth.  She groaned around it as she slobbered on him as he hit the back of her throat. 

 

“Thrust it in and out.” 

 

Charlie winked at her from above and slipped his dick in and out of her mouth, lightly fucking her face. 

 

“Is it wet enough yet?” Edward groaned. 

 

Charlie pulled out of her mouth, her saliva dripping from his tip onto her nose as she answered, “Yes...” 

 

“Now put the tip onto your clit and rub it in small circles.” 

 

Charlie smiled wide as he crawled back down her body and pressed the head of his cock at her clit and started pressing into in circles, making her moan out loud as he handed her the phone back to hold at her ear.  “Oh fuck!  That feels so good!” 

 

Edward grunted a little, his own breathing getting deeper.  “Good.  Now, slowly slide it all in and hold it there.” 

 

Bella’s eyes were like saucers as her dad started pressing the head of his cock at the entrance of her drenched pussy.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this!  She was supposed to break her hymen with a toy and lose her virginity to the love of her life.  Not lose it to her father while on the phone with the love of her life.  But Charlie showed no signs of letting her go and she wouldn’t be able to bear it if Edward ever figured out what he was doing to her. 

 

So, she said nothing as her father thrust his cock slowly into her pussy, breaking her hymen and settling his hips flushed with hers. 

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed.  “So full!”  She didn’t feel almost unbearably full.  And surprisingly, it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would.  Just a sort of uncomfortable stretching, especially since he was so thick and so deep.  It felt like he hit the back on the first thrust. 

 

“Good,” Edward groaned.  “I’m fucking my fist so fast, you have to catch up.  Start fucking your wet pussy with the toy fast.” 

 

Charlie grinned deviously as he heard the order, and reared his hips back.  Bella panicked.  She knew enough about sex to know that his skin slapping her would be heard clearly.  She held her phone with her ear and shoulder and rapidly gathered her blanket to drape it over the inside of her thighs so his thighs would hit that and not be heard. 

 

The next moment, his hips snapped to hers.  This time, he didn’t still.  He just started fucking her at breakneck speed, the blanket between their legs muffling the sound their slapping skin would have made.  Bella moaned loudly into her as his large cock invaded her tight pussy over and over again.  He large hands fell on her hips and gripped them so he could fuck her on his cock. 

 

Bella didn’t know how she was going to pretend it was a plastic toy fucking herself instead of her father’s warm and hard monster cock, but she didn’t bother to think about it.  She moaned into the phone, throwing in an ‘Edward!  Yes!’ ever now and again.   

 

“Yes, love, fuck yourself hard!” Edward growled, fisting himself.  “I’m going to come soon.  Are you close?” 

 

Like he predicted it, Bella could feel her second orgasm building inside of her.  “Yes, yes, yes, I’m close.  Fuck I want to come on your cock.”  As she said this, she looked right into Charlie’s eyes.  She wasn’t speaking to Edward anymore.  She wanted her dad to make her cum. 

 

“Hold the phone with your shoulder and fuck your clit with your other hand.” 

 

Hearing those words, Charlie immediately reached for her clit with one of his hands.  He grinned at her loud squeal at the contact.  He could feel her hot walls start to close in on his cock.  He pressed his thumb firmly on her clit and flicked it up and down and he pistoned his cock into her tight wet cunt. 

 

Bella screeched, her back bowing up as her mouth fell open to say, “Oh, I’m gonna cum.  I’m gonna cum.  Please cum with me!” 

 

“I’m cumming, Bella!” Edward answered her. 

 

Bella screamed as her father’s dick hit her g-spot just right and she came hard around him.  She clenched hard around him as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.  It was so hard and so overwhelming that her cum squirted out of her, onto his dick, making a small puddle under their joined parts and the blanket between them.  She distantly heard Edward’s groan as he came too. 

 

Bella was panting hard as she came down.  But she moaned as Charlie thrust his dick back inside her.  Her eyes widened.  He was still hard.  Luckily, he stilled inside her. 

 

Edward’s voice was soft over the phone.  “Was that alright, love?” 

 

“That was amazing,” she breathed, still staring up at her father. 

 

“Good,” he whispered.  “You should probably have a shower or something before you come over tonight.” 

 

“I will,” she promised.  If she could get out of her bed.  “I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Guiltily, she replied, “I love you too.” 

 

After they hung up, she let the phone fall onto her pillow and heaved a sigh. 

 

Her dad was still staring down at her, his hard dock still lodged inside her sensitive and spasming pussy.  “You’re not done yet, Bells.  It’s my turn to cum.” 


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up with Edward, Bella whimpered as she clenched around her dad’s still rock-hard cock lodged deep inside her sensitive pussy.  

“You’re not done yet, Bells.  It’s my turn to cum.”

She didn’t have time to react or protest – as she knew she  _should –_ before Charlie yanked his dick out of her and twisted her onto her stomach.  He manhandled her onto her knees, and laid his hand on her back to press her shoulders and face into the pillow.  He picked her ass up and pressed the head of his cock to her sopping opening and thrusting back into her.  He was much rougher about it this time without Edward on the phone and jolting her whole body forward.  Bella let out a yelp as his tip collided with her cervix.

“Dad!” she weakly protested.

He didn’t listen, gripping the bare flesh of her ass with his hands and squeezing roughly.  “Fuck, you feel so good, Bells.  You’re so wet for me.”

She wanted to deny his words, say it was all for Edward.  But she couldn’t.  As he started pushing his cock into her, their skin – unimpeded by a blanket now – slapped together loudly.  Slap, slap, slap, slap.

With every thrust of his cock in her cunt, the tip of his member struck against her g-spot and made her moan into her pillow.  She could feel her walls fluttering around his invading cock again as he brought her closer to another climax.  He seemed to swell up inside her, getting thicker and harder, throbbing against her cunt as he fucked her.

“Oh god, I’m getting close, Bells,” her father groaned, rearing a hand back and smacking her ass.

To her utter shock and mild humiliation, the slap made her pussy clench in pleasure as her orgasm starting building up even more.

Charlie chuckled as he felt her tighten, “Oh, you like that, huh?  Like being a bad little girl.”  He reared his other hand back and smacked her other ass cheek, bringing her to a high-pitched yelp.

“Dad,” she whimpered, biting into her pillow case.

He took her noises as encouragement and slipped his hand down her ass and around her thigh until his fingers collided with her clit again.

“Oh!” she yelped as he started flicking her clit in rapid succession with his deep forceful thrusts in her tight cunt.

“I’m gonna cum in you, Bells,” Charlie warned.  “You’re gonna be dripping with my cum when you go to your little boyfriend’s house.”

The words should have made Bella feel some sense of shame.  Enough to push him off.  But it just made her cunt clench up even more as he manipulated her clit and g-spot until she was violently cumming on his large cock.  “OH GOD DAAAAAD!” she screamed as cum squirted onto his still-thrusting cock as she became almost too-tight.

Charlie grunted as he started cumming with her, his hips stuttering in rhythm as he shot ropes of stick white semen deep into her pussy.  He slammed inside her to the hilt one last time as her walls fluttered around him, milking every last drop of cum out of his cock.  When he was finally finished, and her walls started calming down, he collapsed on top of her, staying locked within her.  He landed on his elbows so she had enough room to turn her head and breathe.  They were panting on her bed as they both came down.

But still, he didn’t pull out of her.  He whispered sharply into her ear, “I want you to keep all my cum in you.  Don’t let a drop out.”  Before she could respond, he stood on his knees again and brought her up to hers, keeping his slowly softening cock locked inside her until his hands landed on her discarded panties.  He slipped them over her feet and legs until they sat right under their joined parts.  Slowly, he pulled them up as he pulled out of her, instantly blocking their leaking cum with her now-ruined panties.

With a deeply satisfied sigh, Charlie stood up from the bed and lightly smacked her ass.  She let out a little whimper as she weakly watched him pick up his clothes and walk out the door.


End file.
